


Kiss It Better, Killian

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, please dont judge me, written in like 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And he, he was loveless. Again. Because of that damn crocodile."</p><p>SongFic to He Is We's "Kiss It Better."</p><p> </p><p>CaptainSwan Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better, Killian

**He sits in his cell,  
 **And he lays on his bed.  
 **Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
 **He sees a smoking gun,  
 **And the coward he ran.  
 **And in his arms is the bleeding  
 **Love of his life.**************

Killian ran his hand over his face; the police office was empty, besides him and a sleeping David behind his desk. The only sound being the Prince’s snores and the sound of a flickering light from the hallway. Killian’s hook sat feet away on a desk, leaving him to do only what he could, remember. Remember what the crocodile did to his Emma.  
How Gold, _Rumpelstiltskin_ , had done this. All it took was an enchanted gun, aimed right at Emma’s heart. But after the shot rang out, Gold disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.  
“What a coward.” Killian had thought

**And she cried,** **"Kiss it all better,  
 **I’m not ready to go.  
 **It’s not your fault, love,  
 **You didn’t know, you didn’t know."********

He had disappeared leaving Emma on the ground, watching as her own hands turned red. Killian was next to her without a second thought, putting pressure on the hole. Ignoring Emma’s pleas for him to fix it somehow, even with the circumstances he smiled remembering what she sad said.  


“Isn’t this a fairy tale problem? Can’t it be fixed with a kiss?” Killian’s smiled dropped when he remembered the very next second Emma was screaming and begging him to kiss it all better. But after a few moments of stillness she raised a shaky hand up to her loves face.  
She tried to wipe the tears away from Killian’s face, and she whispered how he didn’t know this is what Gold was planning. It wasn’t his fault.

**Her hands are so cold,  
 **And he kisses her face  
 **And says, “Everything will be all right."  
 **He noticed the gun,  
 **And his rage grew inside.  
 **He said, “I’ll avenge my lover tonight”.************

Killian would never forget the way her cold hands cradling his face, telling him it wasn’t his fault. But he was Captain freaking Hook, and he did what any other pirate did when things got bleak, he lied. He told Emma how it would be alright, how any moment now someone would come along and notice the blonde bleeding out in front of Granny’s Dinner. Killian looked around for anyone coming, and while his eye’s swept the road he noticed the gun, and at the same time noticed how Emma wasn’t holding his face anymore.  
“The crocodile will pay for this.”

**And she cried,  
 **"Kiss it all better,  
 **I’m not ready to go.  
 **It’s not your fault love,  
 **You didn’t know, you didn’t know."**********

**Now he sits behind prison bars,  
** **25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
 **He couldn’t bring her back with a (bullet) to the heart  
 **In the back of a man who tore his world apart.** ****

Killian should be happy, after all these years he killed Gold. Stole the dagger, and stabbed the man’s heart. He should be happy, but it didn’t bring Emma back. It didn’t change the fact Henry was a mother down and the Charming’s were daughterless.  
And he, he was loveless. Again. Because of that damn crocodile.

**He holds on to her memory,  
 **All it is, is a memory.  
 **Hey, hey.  
 **He cries,  
 **Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
 **Stay with me.  
 **Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
 **Stay with me.****************

_“Stay with me Swan. Stay with me. Please.”_


End file.
